transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ransformers Decption Point Character List
Transformers Decption Point. These Corisponding with the transformed mode in it's paralell order such as: CTM5-1 is Bumblebee, CTM5-11 is Sideswipe ect... Transformed Modes: ' '''CTM5 ' · '-1 (Chevy Camero) ' · '-11 (Chevy Stingray Concept) ' · '-12 (Chevy Corvette ZR1) ' · '-13 (Chevy Corvette C6R) ' · '-14 (Nissan 370Z) ' · '-15 (Dodge Challenger) ' · '-16 (Chrysler 300c) ' · '-17 (Shelby GR-1 Concept) ' · '-18 (Protoform) ' 'CTS5 ' · '-1 (Audi R8) ' · '-11 (Ferrari California) ' · '-12 (Dodge Charger) ' · '-13 S302) Mustang (2010) ' · '-14 (Ferrari F430) ' · '-15 (Ferrari FXX/Enzo) ' · '-16 (Porsche Carera GT) ' · '-17 (Ferrari 250 LM) ' · '-18 (’02 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R32) ' · '-19 (Volkswagen Golf GTi) ' · '-2 (Tesla Roadster) ' 'CTT6 ' · '-1 (Cadillac Escalade) ' · '-11 (GMC Terrain) ' · '-12 (GMC Acadia) ' · '-13 (Chevy Traverse) ' 'CTH6 ' · '-1 (Dodge Ram) ' · '-11 (Chevy Silverado) ' · '-12 (Ford F-150 Rapter) ' · '-13 (GMC Topkick) ' · '-14 (Hummer H2) ' · '-15 (Dodge M80 Ram Concept) ' 'CTW11 ' · '-1(M1 Abrams) ' · '-11 (Cybertronian Tank) ' 'CAA8 ' · '-1 (AH-64 Apache Helicopter) ' · '-11 (AH-1 Cobra) ' · '-12 (Cybertronian Helicopter) ' 'CAA9 ' · '-1 (Boeing V-22 Osprey) ' · '-11 (Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II) ' · '-12 (Lockhead Martin F-16) ' · '-13 (Ultimate Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II) ' · '-14 (Cybertronian Jet) ' 'CTS6 ' · '-1 (Ford GT/GTMX/GT LM) ' · '-11 (Acura HSC Concept) ' · '-12(Nissan GT-R) ' · '-13 (Lamborghini Gallorado) ' · '-14 (Acura NSX) ' · '-15 (Dodge Viper) ' · '-16 (Saleen S7) ' · '-17 (Bugatti Veryone) ' · '-18 (Mercedes McLaren SLR) ' · '-19 (Cadillac CTS-V) ' · '-2 (Bently Continental GT) ' 'CTM4 ' · '-1 (’71 Maverick Grabber) ' · '-11 (’70 Chevy Chevelle) ' · '-12 (’70 Pontiac Firebird 400) ' · '-13 (’70 Pontiac GTO) ' · '-14 (’65 Ford Mustang GT) ' · '-15 (’63 Chevy Corvette Stingray) ' · '-16 (’69 Chevy Corvette ZR-L) ' · '-17 (’70 Plymouth Barracuda) ' · '-18 (’69 Dodge Charger) ' · '-19 (’69 Camero SS) ' · '-2 (’67 Shelby GT500 KR) ' 'CTT8 ' · '-1 (GMC Ambulance) ' · '-11 (Steam Roller) ' · '-12 (Cement Mixer) ' · '-13 (Dump Truck) ' · '-14 (Gas Truck) ' · '-15 (British Millitary Cargo Transport Truck) ' · '-16 (Hummer Humvee) ' · '''-17 (Terex Hydraulic Mining Excavator)' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Planned Characters to pursue the mode: ' ' ' '''Bumble Bee, Cliffjumper, Nightwatch ' 'Sideswipe, Wasp ' 'Shockwave ' 'Wheeljack ' 'Bluestreak ' 'Scourge, Impacter ' 'Rouge ' 'Percepter, Scapel, Overdrive, Cramshaft ' 'All ' ' ' 'Sideways, Scorponok (N.E. Triple Changer) ' 'Swindle ' 'Holt ' 'Barricade, Rev ' 'Blurr ' '(Ultimate) Getaway ' 'Nightbeat ' 'Hot Rod (flashback) ' 'Hyperdrive ' 'Blurr (Clone) ' 'Getaway ' 'Jolt ' ' ' 'Soundwave (Clone), Stockade ' 'Backflash ' 'Reverse ' 'Killer Bee ' ' ' 'Rumble, Convoy ' 'Bumble Bee (Clone) ' '{Barricade, Prowl, Rev} (Clone) ' 'Ironhide, {Hoist, Longarm (both are the towtruck version)} Carrier ' 'Hound, Kup, Beachcomber ' ' ' 'Brawl, Blitzwing, (Ultimate) Ironhide, Roadbuster, Straxus ' 'All (Protoform) (Galvatron N.E. Triple Changer) ' ' ' 'Vortex, Blackout, Grindor, Evac ' 'Vertex, Whirl, Sandstorm, Bombshell ' 'All (Protoform) (a way, way, way Flashback) N.E. Quadruple Changer ' ' ' ' ' '''Springer, Takedown, Twin Twist, 'Incinerator'' ' 'Starscream (Post), Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ramjet ' 'Dreadwing, Blitzwing, Breakaway, Thunderwing ' 'Starscream (Post), Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ramjet ' 'All (Protoform) (Galvatron N.E. Triple Changer) ' ' ' 'Enone, Mirage ' 'Hot Rod ' 'Mudflap, Windcharger ' 'Prowl ' 'Hot Shot ' 'Razor ' 'Deadbeat, Jazz, Smokescreen ' 'Sideways (Clone) ' 'Prowler ' 'Razor (Clone ' 'ZZ (Joke: ZZ Tops song “''I’m bad, I’m Nationwide” includes talk about a Cadillac) ' '''Skids ' ' ' 'Maverick ' 'Nightwatch (Flashback) ' 'Warbird ' 'Booster ' '{Barricade, Rev} (Flashback) ' 'Wasp (Flashback) ' 'Sideswipe (Flashback) ' '(Ultimate) Holt (Flashback ' 'Holt (Flashback) ' '{Bumble Bee, Cliffjumper} (Flashback) ' 'Blurr (Flashback) ' ' ' 'Ratchet ' 'Flatline ' 'Mix Master ' 'Long Haul ' 'E-Tran ' 'Safeguard, Overload (More of a Constructicon, less of anything Millitary) ' '(Ultimate) Carrier ' 'Demolisher, Skipjack ' Category:Fan Fiction